Quincy (BTD7: M.R)
Quincy the Archer is a hero which made its debut in BTD6 and has again appeared in BTD7: M.R. He fires arrows from his bow which riccochet from 3 targets. He costs $750 on Easy. Upgrades Quincy will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base Level *Level 2 - The arrows bounce off 4 targets *Level 3 - Rapid Attack ability unlocked *Level 4 - Longer Range *Level 5 - Allows Quincy to pop Camo bloons *Level 6 - Quincy fires two arrows at once *Level 7 - Quincy fires an explosive arrow at every 3rd shot *Level 8 - Arrows deal triple damage to MOAB-class bloons *Level 9 - The arrows bounce off 6 targets *Level 10 - Storm of Arrows ability unlocked *Level 11 - Increased attack speed *Level 12 - Each arrow has more popping power *Level 13 - Further increased range *Level 14 - Arrows deal quadruple damage to MOAB-class bloons. *Level 15 - Rapid Shot becomes 4x attack speed and has a reduced cooldown *Level 16 - Further increased speed *Level 17 - Arrows last 25% longer *Level 18 - Storm of Arrows has a reduced cooldown, 50% more arrows, and faster speed *Level 19 - Each arrow gets more popping power *Level 20 - Storm of Arrows increased damage per arrow and increased number of arrows *Level 21 - Arrows have more increased popping power *Level 22 - Arrow Vortex ability unlocked *Level 23 - He now fires three arrows per shot. *Level 24 - Increased attack speed, popping power, and range *Level 25 - Arrow Vortex has a reduced cooldown. Arrows can pop lead bloons and do massive damage to MOAB-class bloons. Activated Abilities *Rapid Shot - Increases attack speed insanely. Lasts 30 seconds. *Storm of Arrows - Covers the screen in a deadly rain of arrows. *Arrow Vortex - Fires extremely strong arrows in a circle which annihilate most bloons. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"Just give me a target!" *"Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" When Selected *"I am Quincy, son of Quincy." *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Stop that!" - when tapped many times *"Oh quit it!" - when tapped many times *"If you do it, an arrow will go through your skull!" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh Yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I'm the best!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"Incoming!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!" - BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!" - ZOMG appearance *"BAD incoming!" - BAD appearance *"DDT incoming!" - DDT appearance *"What's this?" - FBT appearance *"Uhh, guys?..." - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Headshot!" *"Is that all you got?" When Using An Activated Ability *"Come on!" - Rapid Shot *"You can all have some!" - Storm of Arrows *"Face me if you have the guts!" - Arrow Vortex When Bloons Leak *"Seriously?" *"Oh come on!" When All Lives Lost *"What just happened?" Xtreme Smackdown Warning: The following section contains descriptions of extreme violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Quincy also appears as a character in Xtreme Smackdown. Attacks His fighting style is based on quick and sharp blows and kicks. It is a smooth flow between attack and defense. He also uses his bow and arrows to attack his opponents. *'Light Punch' A simple punch. Deals 1 damage. *'Light Kick' A kick at the opponent's shin. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Punch' A stronger version of the light punch. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Kick' A kick at the face. Deals 1 damage. *'Forward Throw' Quincy holds his opponent and punches him to the ground. Deals 5 damage. *'Backward Throw' Quincy holds his opponent's collar (or neck if they're bare-chested) and throws them behind him. Deals 5 damage. *'Special Move 1: Headshot' Quincy fires an arrow at his opponent's head. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Light Punch. *'Special Move 2: Arrow Slash' Quincy takes out two arrows and charges at his opponent, whilst slashing at them. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 3: Bullseye' Quincy uppercuts his opponent in the air and fires an arrow in his airborne opponent's chest. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 4: Kickin' Hawk' Quincy kicks his opponent's ankles to topple them and then kicks his airborne oppponent thrice in the chest. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Kick. *'Annihilation Blow: Robin Hood' Quincy charges at his opponent, holds them by the neck, and punches them thrice in the gut in quick succession. He then fires 3 arrows in the face. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Block, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. As with all Annihilation Blows, this can only be executed when the pump-up meter is full. *'X-Ray Attack: Archery Practice' Quincy punches across his opponent's face and smashes his bow on their head, breaking the skull. He then crouches and fires two arrows and their chest, puncturing the lungs. He finally gives a kick to their face, shattering the skull and sending them flying to the ground. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. As with all X-Ray Attacks, this can only be executed when the player's health is down to 10%. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Crouch, Strong Punch. *'Fatality 1: Nothin' But Neck' Quincy holds his opponent's shoulder and jumps over and behind them. He takes out his bow and puts his opponent's neck between it. He then pulls it and kicks the decapitated head high in the air. As it falls, Quincy fires an arrow in the forehead. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Crouch, Strong Punch. *'Fatality 2: Pinned Down' Quincy fires an arrow in his opponent's chest causing them to fall. He then takes out a couple of arrows from his quiver and fires them in the air. As the downed opponent attempts to stand up, two arrows fall on their wrists, pinning them to the ground. As they lift their head, three arrows rain on it and pin it to the ground, killing them. Attack procedure: Block, Crouch, Crouch, Strong Kick. Trivia *Arrow Vortex works almost the same as Blade Maelstrom. Category:Heroes Category:AMWN Characters